


Once Upon a Battle

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beatle the Bard, Fairy Tales, Final Battle, Hero's Journey, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Quests, Seventh year, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: Harry’s “death” at the hands of Voldemort impacts Hermione in a way no one could have expected. When Harry and Draco find themselves the only ones awake, they have to work together to find her and give this fairy tale its happily ever after.**Story is all written and just needs to be uploaded. Even if you usually shy away from WIPs this one is safe**
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my forever Alpha WordsmithMusings. There is some minor violence depicted but not too graphic. If there are any tags missing please let me know.

The scream tore out of Hermione before Harry’s body had hit the ground, before Voldemort’s words had stopped echoing in the air. At least, she thought it was a scream. There was no sound and her vision had gone white around the edges.

Around her everyone wavered slightly then crumpled to the ground. Dead? Not dead. Chests rising. Hermione turned and ran, picking up her voluminous skirts. No, wait. Robes? Not robes. Pushing it aside she ran into the castle and slammed the door. The crack of it muffled as vines curled around its edges.

***

The silence was confusing. Harry had expected more noise. Cheering and gloating from the Death Eaters, cries from his friends. Cautiously he cracked one eye open, jumping to his feet when realized every living thing in the courtyard had collapsed to the ground. Straining to roll Hagrid over, he exhale din relief at the steady thumping of the larger man’s pulse. Shaking him and whispering Hagrid’s name urgently gets only a soft snore in response. The lack of a wand makes him nervous and he glances around, anxious to see if anyone else is awake. 

***

Her scream had felt like it was tearing his soul in two. The shockwave of her magic reverberated in his chest. An answering swell of his own magic was pulled through him. Its sole intention to protect her from harm. It seemed to fizz like poison down his arm and out his Dark Mark. Burning him but setting ablaze the magic of every marked Death Eater. Stopping their heart in hopes of protecting hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Potter” the familiar voice, dripping with disdain, made Harry whirl around. Draco was shakily pushing himself to standing, leaning heavily on a crumbled wall ‘I should’ve known you were involved. Why the hell are you the only do-gooder awake.”

“Probably cause I’m the Chosen One” Harry snipped back, even in his shock he couldn’t resist goading Draco. 

“Wanker you mean” the blond murmured.

“Now hang on” Harry interjected “Why are YOU awake.”

Draco paused and his shoulders slumped “I have no bloody idea.”

A noise behind them made them both jump. Draco’s arm shot out to stop Seamus from rolling off the step he was sprawled out on. 

“Right” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair “While we figure this out let’s make sure that no one is like, lying in a fire or something.” Draco snorted but started moving through the ranks of students, making sure they were all safe. 

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry’s voice had the first hint of panic Draco had heard since they woke up “She’s not anywhere. Was she here?”

Draco straightened and looked at Harry “Didn’t you hear her scream? Feel the pulse of magic that just crackled with her power?” Harry shook his head, staring mutely at Draco. “I think it was her” Draco said quietly, eyes trained on the courtyard “I think she did this.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s arm “But is she ok?”

He shrugged it off with a snort “Hell if I know. You’re her best friend; don’t you have like magical friendship bracelets or something.”

Harry bit his lip then let his eyes flutter shut, one hand coming to his chest. When his eyes opened, he seemed calmer than before. “She’s alive” he said “She’s close.” Draco opened his mouth to demand an explanation but just then a melody filled the air. They looked up as Fawkes swooped lazily into the courtyard, the Sword of Gryffindor clutched in its talons. Dropping the sword near Harry the gorgeous bird circled the courtyard a few times before they lost sight of it in the sky. 

“The weirdest shit happens to you” Draco said without thinking and Harry barked a laugh.

“You have no idea.” Harry picked up the sword and quickly brought it level with Draco’s throat.

“Merlin’s balls watch where you point that thing” Draco yelped. 

“Whose side are you on.” Harry knew it was a risk. He expected Draco to go for his wand, but the blond just bowed his head like he was weighed down by an immense burden.

“Not his” he whispered, eyes flickering to the collapsed form of Voldemort. “Never his. Not truly. Just, my mother.” He swallowed hard and met Harry’s eyes. Harry nodded and lowered the sword “Just like that?” Draco laughed weakly.

“For now” Harry replied calmly. He gazed at the courtyard as if searching for something before striding purposefully down the steps. Draco hesitated for a moment then hurried after him.

Draco almost bumped into Harry’s back when the other boy stopped short. Peering around Harry, Draco could barely contain a shudder. Nagini was unmoving, but still radiated danger. Harry stepped forward and raised the sword, then seemed to hesitate.

“Don’t be a bleeding heart Gryff right now” Draco spat out “That, that, thing is vile and heartless. The things I saw her do…” The shudder did course through him at that point, as Harry turned to face him.

“I figured” he replied, green eyes meeting grey. “Which is why I thought you should be the one.” He offered the hilt to Draco, who took it hesitantly. Harry stepped back and Draco trembled slightly as he raised the blade, bringing it down in a clean slice through the snake. Nagini’s head rolled to the side and Draco’s hands started to shake so badly he had to hurriedly put the sword down. 

“That’s seven” Harry murmured, making his way back to the unmoving heap that was Voldemort. Draco started to demand an explanation, then realized he actually wasn’t sure he wanted to know. “Did he ever talk about the prophecy?” Harry asked, nudging Voldemort’s unmoving form with his toe.

“Only that my Father had failed to obtain it.” Draco responded bitterly “And that wasn’t so much a DISCUSSION as an explanation for the punishment given to anyone named Malfoy.”

Something flashed in Harry’s eyes and his lips compressed into a tight line. “Bastard” he hissed and Draco realized with relief that it wasn’t directed at him. Harry’s voice took on a tired almost toneless quality.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

“Fuck” Draco cried, wringing his hands. “What Power? What does it mean? That’s incredibly vague and open to multiple perspectives.”

Harry gave a humorless laugh “Dumbledore swore it was love.” Draco stared incredulously and Harry just shrugged “Made sense to him.”

“Love?” Draco parroted “Really? That was his best answer?”

“I thought maybe it was the sense of smell” Harry said blandly and Draco choked back a laugh.

“I mean, makes about as much sense as love” Draco scoffed. “But, if you don’t know what it is how can you use it to defeat...him.”

Harry didn’t seem to notice Draco’s question. Bending down he picked up Voldemort’s wand, running his hand along it, green eyes glassy with thought. “Seems fitting to use this” he murmured, nodding once as he leveled the wand. “Accio handgun.”

From somewhere in the Castle they heard a noise. Through a window what looked to be a hunk of metal hurtled towards them. Despite his magical-centered upbringing, Draco knew what a gun was. He just didn’t know what Harry intended to do with it.

Harry caught the gun deftly as it flew into his hand and flicked the safety. “I decided” he deadpanned “That I wasn’t going to waste time trying to figure out what the power actually was. Instead, I spent time learning a few things that Voldyshorts probably doesn’t know. So, the power he knows not is firepower.” Leveling the gun at Voldemort he pulled the trigger. There was a sharp report, followed by another. A hole appeared in Voldemort’s head and chest, blood oozed out and with a gurgle his chest ceased to rise. 

Harry calmly stowed the weapon away and turned to Draco, whose mouth was hanging open. “That was disturbingly hot.” he said, immediately blushing at the thoughtless comment. Harry’s laugh rang out and even through the fear and confusion Draco found himself thinking it was a nice sound, one that he wished he’d heard more of the last seven years. 

Harry was examining the sprawling figures near Voldemort “They’re dead” he said in surprise “How?” 

“Uh” Draco scrubbed his hands over his face “I think, maybe, that was me? When Hermione screamed...my magic...sort of...went off. I felt it got through my mark.” Draco paled and hurried to where he had seen his mother. Narcissa’s hair had fallen over her face and Draco rolled her over gently, checking for signs of life. He almost collapsed in relief when he found a pulse, laying his head on her chest for a long moment to hear the comforting sound of her heartbeat and feel the steady rise and fall of her chest.”

He heard Harry come up behind him. “Is she…” he asked.

“Alive” Draco said brusquely, dashing away a traitorous tear. 

“She’s incredibly brave,” Harry said matter of factly. “She saved my life. Lied to Voldemort’'s face.”

Draco sat up “Why?”

Harry’s voice was gentle “Because she was looking for you. She wanted to know if you were ok and how to find you.” Draco clutched his mother’s hand, not trusting himself to talk. “So” Harry said uncertainly “Now what?” 

Draco gave a harsh laugh “You’re the Chosen One. Don’t you have a plan?”

Harry’s face fell “Hermione was always the one with the plan.”

“AHEM!” a squeaky voice from the Castle steps caught their attention. Winky waved to them then apparated closer with a pop. The elf landed in a cascade of chiffon and tulle and brushed the skirts into submission with an irritated huff.

“Uh, Winky.” Harry said with surprise “That is, quite the outfit.”

“It is not Winky’s choice I assure you Mr. Harry.” grumbled the elf “Missy Hermione’s imagination is strong. Winky thinks she is supposed to be some kind of fairy godmother.” 

“Wait, like in Muggle fairy tales?” Draco asked in confusion.

“How do you know about fairy tales” Harry was instantly suspicious “Did you really do this? Is this some sort of elaborate plot to get back at me.”

“Oh come off it” Draco ground out “Despite what you may think not everything is about you Potter.”

“Well you could’ve fooled me. You had it out for me since 1st year. And Hermione too for that matter!” Harry started to pace “I can’t believe I trusted you. What is all this.”

“Fuck off” Draco muttered “What, do you think it is my long treasured fantasy to have me and Harry The Boy Who Wouldn’t Die Potter as the only conscious living things in the area.” Draco winced “Human I mean. Begging your pardon Winky.” 

“No offense taken Sir Draco” Winky said sincerely, but Harry advanced closer.

“And since when are you nice to House Elves. Since when are you nice to anyone.”

“OK, now just back up” Draco said angrily “Have you ever seen me interact with a House Elf?”

“But Dobby”

“You saw him with my FATHER” Draco ground out “Not me. Sounding pretty bigoted Harry Potter. What would Dumbledore say.” 

“You leave him OUT of this.” Harry lunged for Draco but was stopped mid-air by a disgruntled Winky. 

“You both need to stop immediately” The small elf stamped her foot emphatically and lowered Harry to the ground. In rapid succession she hit both of them with a series of spells, forcing them to the ground facing each other. “Missy Hermione is in trouble and you need to sort” Winky waved vaguely “All this out. I don’t know what be happening but I do know that Missy’s magic kept you two awake for a reason so figure out what is causing you to hate each other and get over it.”

“I don’t hate him, if anything I’m jealous of him.” Draco’s words were out of his mouth before he realized it and he flushed in horror. “Winky! What did you do?”

“Truth spell” Winky said with a smirk “And a binding spell. Get it all out of your system. Then you can get up.”

Harry struggled against the binding spell but Draco just laughed harshly “House Elf magic is some of the strongest stuff there is. Why do you think Purebloods want an alliance with them so badly?”

“Alliance? They’re slaves to you assholes.”

“Oh Mr. Potter. You be having a lot to learn about how magic works” Winky said sadly “Yes it be true that some wizards abuse their elves, those are bad bad wizards. Most though would be giving their wand arm for a strong alliance.”

“But, Crouch. Lucius.” Harry was clearly confused and Draco sighed.

“Like Winky said. Power corrupts. Wizards forget. But they usually get a harsh reminder.” Winky smiled at Draco showing an unsettling number of teeth. “And house elves find it easier to manage their wild magic if they are aligned with humans. So, when done properly, it can be profitable for both sides.” 

Harry flopped backwards in the grass “Every time I think I know something about how this world works I find out I either don’t or it was wrong.” 

“Yeah, well, if you hadn’t rebuffed my handshake first year maybe I would have been able to teach you something.”

“I’m sorry. You mean the handshake you offered after offending the only person who had been nice to me since I got on the train?” 

Draco flushed “Point taken.”

“I thought about trying to make amends. At various points. Especially when things started to turn. I just had a sense your heart wasn’t really in the whole attempted genocide thing.” Harry admitted “But then you would do something just so arrogant or cruel I’d figure it was a lost cause. Didn’t help when you got so fucking attractive, made it even harder to talk to you.” Harry clapped his hand over his mouth. “Winky, I hardly think that is relevant!”

“I not be controlling the spell Mr. Harry; it is just the truth.”

“Ok, let’s review the facts.” Draco said in a clipped tone. “You show up dead-but-not-dead. Hermione has some bout of accidental magic. It puts everyone to sleep, causes me to” he winced “kill the Death Eaters and then...she vanishes.”

“Don’t forget the roses” Harry pointed out morosely. 

Draco looked startled and glanced up, thick climbing vines studded with roses and wicked looking thorns had started creeping over the Castle walls and inch their way up every surface. “Roses. Sleeping people.” Draco rubbed his head as if trying to think. “There is a story about that.”

“Sleeping Beauty?” Harry asked “You think that Hermione somehow turned this into...Sleeping Beauty?”

“Maybe?” Draco rubbed his temples and sighed “I mean it’s the best working theory I’ve got.”

“Oh great, so if this is Sleeping Beauty then which one of us is the Prince? Also do you think she’s having her little nap in Gryffindor Tower or Ravenclaw Tower.” 

Draco’s eyes widened as he stared at Harry. “I think you need to tell me your story with Hermione. Now.”

“I will if you will” Harry sniped and Draco nodded in silent agreement. 


	3. Chapter 3

“We’ve been on the run most of this year. Looking for Horcruxes.” Draco shifted uncomfortably as Harry continued. “Well, it got to Ron. He, well, he left. After that, Hermione and I just grew closer. I cared about her so much, but I thought it was like a sister. We were connected, like bonded we were so close.” Harry lay back on the ground, staring fixedly at the sky “When Ron came back, he was suspicious, antsy. We were both trying to placate him. They reconnected. I told him she didn’t mean anything more to me than family.” Harry’s voice dropped “It was a lie. She was everything. I only realized it after I denied it. I missed everything about her. Ever since then there has been a tug. A steady ache that seems to run directly to her. That day at the Manor, Ron yelled loudest because I was too paralyzed with fear. I could only see her, feel her pain.” Harry sat up again, shredding blades of grass and refusing to meet Draco’s eyes.

“It would be fucking fitting if this was all your fault Potter.”

“MY fault?”

“Yeah, if you felt that thread, if seeing her hurt paralyzed you. Well, imagine what she went through when you turn up dead.”

“Fuck”

“Yeah.”

“Ok” Harry said defensively “But why are YOU here. You’ve hated her all along.”

“You are not very observant Potter, has anyone told you that?” 

Harry grumbled something under his breath that didn’t sound very polite. 

Draco stared off into the distance, like he was trying to collect and organize his thoughts. “I met her on the train, first year. She was amazing, brilliant, as excited to be at Hogwarts as I was. We talked almost the whole way. When I found out she was Muggleborn.” He shook his head “My Father’s voice was in my ear. I thought we couldn’t be friends, shouldn’t be friends. It was almost a relief when she was sorted into Gryffindor. But then, you lot were awful to her. Honestly I was begrudgingly grateful to you and the Weasel for befriending her.” Harry looked up in surprise and Draco shrugged.

“2nd year. I talked a big game. I know. I was an asshole you don’t have to remind me. But I was worried for her. I know my Father had it out for Muggleborns, that he’d done something to the school. I, wanted to do something.” He twisted his hands in his lap “I left the page on her desk in the library, about the Basilisk. I knew if anyone could figure it out, she could. When she recovered, I found a note at my usual table.” Harry snorted and Draco gave him a sneer “Yeah, I studied, ok Potter. I was above you in marks that’s for sure.” Harry held up his hands in surrender. “We exchanged notes all along. Never admitting we knew who the other was, but we knew.” He glanced at Harry “I started to feel a tug then. But I ignored it. I thought it had to be a mistake.”

“Wait, you too?” Harry absently rubbed his chest “You’re serious.” 

Draco exhaled and nodded. “I kept up with my clumsy attempts. What I said at the World Cup was meant to be a warning, I just didn’t want anyone to cotton on. It wasn’t until after the battle at the Department of Mysteries though that I really. Well. I went to the hospital wing; I was a mess. She was awake and I just started yelling ‘What the hell Granger? You can’t die, we need you.’ She confronted me then, said she knew I had given her the info on the Basilisk and what I’d done at the World Cup. She…” he paused and sighed “tried to get me to defect. She said she’d vouch for me. But, by then my Mother was already trapped at the Manor and the Malfoys were out of favor with the Dark Lo...Voldemort. I couldn’t. I didn’t dare.” Draco rolled his shoulders and dropped his eyes. “She noticed I was sick during 6th year. She kept trying to convince me to get out. But, I couldn’t. I was so relieved when you all vanished. But then, you get fucking captured and show up at the Manor.” He glared at Harry but his lip trembled and he couldn’t hold the gaze. “I couldn’t save her but, I had accepted the link by then. The tug as you called it. I used it, as best I could, to siphon some of her pain. I made sure you got a wand. It was all I could think to do.” 

Harry stared at the blond boy, blinking slightly “Damn, ok, maybe you’ve been through a lot.”

“Thanks Scarhead, that means so much.”

“So, it’s all been for her.” 

“Us” Draco corrected.

“Wait, what?”

“You really are dense aren’t you.” Draco put his hand on his chest and made a tugging motion. Harry felt like he was being pulled over and gasped in pain. “Catching on, now are we?” Draco sneered “I’m guessing you haven’t done a lot of extracurricular reading on soul bonds.”

Harry stared “I’m” he paused “I’m going to have to table that for right now. Let’s go find Hermione.” 

“What do you say Winky” Draco asked sarcastically “Did we bare enough of our souls to get going on this.

Winky shrugged “It be a start.” 

***

The door to the Castle creaked open and Draco and Harry followed the stream of light into the dim interior. The blinked as their eyes adjusted and looked around anxiously. It was completely still, the only sound the tinkling of rocks falling from collapsed places in the walls. “So, up?” Draco asked, trying to sound casual.

Harry looked around, adjusting his glasses “Yeah. I’m thinking Gryffindor Tower.” He turned to head in that direction when a tangle of thorny vines sprang up and blocked the entrance. “Fucking hell!” he yelled, jumping back and nearly knocking over Draco. He steadied Harry who mumbled his thanks before aiming his wand at the vines and sending any spell at it he could think of. The vines were completely unbothered and soon Harry gave it up, aiming a vicious kick at the nearest leaf.

“Ok” Draco said, taking a deep breath “New plan. We’ll go the long way.” They turned to head down another hallway and both cursed loudly when vines appeared their too. 

“Well what way do YOU want us to go” Harry screamed into the quiet Castle; Draco winced at the pain in his voice. Vines grew up and tangled over every entrance...except one. 

“Oh that is rich.” Draco chuckled and Harry glared at him. “C’mon Potter. I know you barely studied but even you have to know where this leads.”

Harry grimaced then let out a low chuckle “The library.”

“Classic Granger” Draco agreed and confidently set out down the hall. 

When they reached the doors of the library, they were locked and vines twisted over them. “You think she doesn’t trust us near the books?” Draco deadpanned and Harry snorted. Something caught Draco’s eye and he bent down to one of the vines. Carefully he extracted a bound volume. “The Fountain of Fair Fortune” Draco said in a puzzled voice. He turned the book over in his hands “This is, a wizard fairy tale. What does it mean?”

“Dumbledore gave Hermione a copy of “The Tales of Beadle the Bard” Harry told him, “She read it cover to cover more times than I could count. At this point her Muggle fairy tales” he gestured to the vines around them “And her wizarding ones are probably well and truly mixed.” Harry paused “What’s the story?”

“Hm?” Draco was distracted, examining the cover of the book. “Oh, there are three witches, each dealing with a pain or loss. There is a magical fountain that chooses someone each year to gain access and have their wish granted. The three witches agree to help each other if one gets chosen. When one is selected, they reach out and grab the hands of the others, but the 3rd witch also accidentally grabs a knight...a lost soul of sorts. They face a variety of adventures to get to the fountain and by the time they are there, the witches have all solved their own problems and they let the knight use the fountain instead.”

“Huh” Harry gentle takes the book from Draco’s hands and flips it open. “But there are only two people here, and one seems to be a wizard.” 

Draco leans closer and swallows hard “Potter, I think that’s...you.” 

Harry looks closer “I think you are right. And, is that Hermione?” Although small the two figures are clearly represented on the page. 

“I knew I was a mistake” Draco said bitterly, turning away from Harry to hide his disappointment. 

“Not exactly” Harry said slowly, extending the book “I think you are the knight.” Draco bent over the illustration again and blew out a breath. “So” Harry said, shutting the book carefully “What were those tasks the witches faced?”

“They had to share their pain and labor and give up a treasure of their past.”

“Alright” Harry said with a firm nod “At least we know what we are probably up against.”

“What, you think that we have to...act out the story?”

“Well, I think it is a story within a story. Sleeping Beauty on the outside and Fountains of Fair Fortune within.” Harry shrugged “We got pulled in through vines, didn’t we? So let’s go find our witch.” Draco and Harry both felt a tremor run through them as he said that and they stopped, rubbing their chests and exchanging furtive glances. ‘Table that too?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

The vines retreated ahead of them, guiding them through the corridors. Harry and Draco couldn’t figure out where it might be leading them so they were resigned to just following the path and hoping for the best. 

The silence was painful. 

Draco kept his head down, trudging along and trying to keep his fears and bay and off his face. Harry, was huffing and grumbling to himself and finally he grasped Draco’s elbow. “This is strange as shit.” He said and Draco smirked at him.

“You don’t say. I can’t imagine why. We’ve only talked to each other through taunts and threats for the last seven years. No idea why friendly banter is hard to come by.”

Harry smacked him across the shoulder as they continued walking. “But we’re connected” he finally blurted out and Draco nodded. “I don’t get it. How? Shouldn’t we...feel something?”  
Draco was silent for a long moment. “I think we were feeling something.” he finally admitted “I just think that it got twisted into jealousy and distrust and dislike so early on that we didn’t know what we were feeling.” He glanced at Harry “I was taught from basically birth that you were the cause of all our pain and misfortune.” 

Harry rolled his eyes “I was a literal baby.”

Draco shrugged “I know, but it stuck. Think about yourself, what did you hear about Slytherin?”

Harry grimaced “That not a witch or wizard who had gone bad hadn’t been in Slytherin.”

“You see. Prejudice is deep, sinister. Slughorn was in Slytherin. And Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor.” 

“So... what… now we are going to be some sort of enemies to friends to lovers thing?”

Draco flushed “I don’t know ok. I had started to research soul bonds but there was a literal sociopath living in my house, it didn’t leave a lot of time for extracurriculars.” 

“I’m sorry. You’re right.”

“Well, mark the day and time. Harry Potter has not only admitted he was wrong but apologized to his mortal enemy.”

“What, what did you find out about soul bonds. And, the fact that it maybe is three of us. Is that weird?”

“Triads are fairly common” Draco said with a shrug “Why? Is that not the case in the Muggle world?”

“Definitely not” Harry said quickly “I mean, I guess there are some. Or, um, people who are more fluid with their. You know what. Never mind. Yeah, it isn’t common. So, soul bonds?”

“The theory is that they are chosen by Hecate herself. To bring balance to each witch or wizard and strengthen the magical world. It isn’t that common” he continued “But, it happens every generation or so. No one is really sure how or why it gets chosen. Maybe there are just some unions she doesn’t want to leave up to fate?”

“It’s interesting.” Harry said slowly “If we are a, um, triad soul bond. Well, you are a Pureblood, I’m a Half-blood and Hermione is Muggleborn. That, seems significant.”

Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek “Agreed. But I have no idea why.” They trudged a little farther before he added “You seem surprisingly calm about all of this.”

Harry considered “I think I had finally accepted that Hermione was...was it for me. So, hearing it is magically fated is not really much of a surprise. When have I ever gotten to make choices for myself before anyway?”

“And me?” Harry could hear a note of hesitation in Draco’s voice.

“Probably delayed onset shock” he said thoughtfully “I’m sure I’ll fly into a panic as soon as it truly sets in.”

“Wanker” Draco stormed off faster down the hallway and Harry had to race to catch up.

“Malfoy. Wait.” He caught the other boy’s shoulder and spun him so they were face to face. “I was kidding. It’s all new ok? I’m processing. I” Harry paused and searched for words “When you said we were connected, when you tugged on the, on the thread between us.” He exhaled slowly “It was like a missing piece clicking into place. I should have felt panic or disbelief but I just felt like...aha...that was what it meant.” He paused again. “What about you.”

Draco opened and then shut his mouth. “I” he started, his voice dropping low “I think I had accepted it. Years ago at this point.” Harry stared at him and Draco just shrugged “Maybe because I knew it was a possibility. Maybe because, what I was feeling for you and Hermione couldn’t have been...organic....my Father made sure of that. So, I just.” he trailed off “You are still a wanker” he added.

“And you are a prat and Hermione is a class A swot. So, we are quite a trio.” Harry started off down the hallway again and it was Draco’s turn to hurry to catch up. 

They rounded a corner into a small ante-chamber. As they made their way across a hissing, evil voice filled the air “Hello Harry Potter.” 

Harry froze and his wand trembled “It can’t be” he said “He’s dead” 

Out of the shadows a sinister figure glided towards them “Why Harry Potter. How nice of you to join me. You are just in time.” Voldemort advanced on them and Draco’s eyes darted back and forth between Harry’s frozen form and the advancing dark wizard. “You see, my take-over is almost complete. Soon, the entire wizarding world will be at my command and there is nothing you can do to save it!” 

Voldemort was drawing his wand when Draco flung out a spell “Protego!” A glimmering shield erupted between them and the figure across the room. “Potter” Draco hissed “It isn’t Voldemort. It can’t be him. You killed him, in the courtyard. This is, this is something else.” Draco grimaced from the weight of holding the shield charm. “You know more spells than any wizard twice your age. DO SOMETHING!”

Voldemort turned his attention to Draco “Ah, there you are Draco.” The voice took on an almost intimate and familiar tone that made Harry’s skin crawl. “I knew you couldn’t stay away from me for long.” He said, eyes boring into Draco’s “We are too alike you see. I marked you for a reason because I knew you were like me.”

“No” Draco’s wand hand trembled and the fear in his voice seemed to snap Harry out of his trance. 

“Malfoy don’t listen to him” Harry urged “He, it, whatever this thing is. It’s wrong about you.”

Voldemort tsked at Harry “I lived with him for months Harry Potter. Don’t you think I know his heart better than you?” 

Harry reached for the thread that he could feel running between them “Not a chance you bastard” he said through clenched teeth. He gave a sharp tug at the thread and Draco gasped. “Patronus Malfoy” Harry urged “It’s our best shot.”

“I’ve never done one. I can’t do it.”

“You can. Just think of the happiest memory you’ve got and say the words.”

“Oh, just like that huh.” Draco spat back, as the shield spell started to crack. Harry grabbed Draco’s wand arm, supporting it as best he could and leveled his wand at Voldemort. 

“Now!” he urged “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

Out of their wands shot a jet of bright light, that coalesced into a large stag with draping wings. It ran straight at Voldemort and bowled him over. Whatever Voldemort had been exploded into a shower of sparks. 

“What was that?” Harry asked in amazement. 

“I think it was Peryton” Draco said in awe “Mythical. Body of stag wings of a bird...although in this case maybe a dragon?” He shook his head “Combined Patronus, that’s unprecedented.”

“Ok ok” Harry rolled his eyes “Let’s find Hermione and you two can nerd out about all the implications of combined Patronus. While I nap. Or eat chocolate. Damn, chocolate sounds good right now.”

“You seem to be losing the thread Potter.”

“Yeah, bottom line. I don’t want to stick around in case it comes back.”


	5. Chapter 5

They crossed the antechamber and through the doorway was a curving staircase. They glanced at each other before shrugging and starting to climb. They climbed in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, but it wasn’t quite as painful this time. Harry was just beginning to feel winded, he didn’t remember any stairs in the Castle being THIS long, when they came out on a landing. 

“Oh for Circe’s sake” Draco groaned, and Harry glanced around. They were in a larger chamber than before and this one was a twisted puzzle of staircases. Some of them seemed to go straight up, while others twisted, spiraled or turned in improbable endless loops. There was a faint grinding noise as the stairs changed and shifted in irregular intervals. At the top of the chamber was a small landing, with a golden door just visible. 

Harry groaned “I guess we are going up.”

Draco watched the stairs for a few minutes, trying to gauge if there was any sort of pattern. “I think. We just have to go for it.” he said finally and leapt onto the nearest stair. 

“I thought look before you leap was a Gryffindor trait” Harry called after him and Draco made a rude gesture. 

“Keep up if you can Chosen One” he taunted as vaulted onto the next staircase. 

It was slow going. Just when they felt they were making progress the stairs would shift sending them off course. “OK, what is the point of this one” Harry said in frustration. “The Voldemort thing I can see. Face your fears, work together. Blah blah blah.” He paused to gulp for air “But all this seems to be is a cardio workout.” 

Draco snorted “You are awfully whiny for the hero” he called back to Harry.

“Whatever. Just because you are making this look effortless and perfect.”

“You flatter me.”

“Not on purpose” Harry mumbled, embarrassed at how often he caught himself looking at the way Draco’s muscles rippled as he jumped from staircase to staircase. 

Draco paused and looked thoughtfully off into the distance before a smirk crossed his face. “I have an idea” he said. He pulled his wand and confidently called ‘Accio Two Brooms’” There was a crash from somewhere in the distance and two brooms came hurtling into the room. Draco caught them deftly and threw one down to Harry. 

“Brilliant” Harry said in relief, mounting the broom and kicking off “See if you can keep up Malfoy!”

Draco was on his broom seconds later and hurtled through the air. Harry was looking back and laughing when Draco’s face contorted with fear “Wronski Feint. NOW POTTER.”

Harry didn’t hesitate, he dove straight down just as a clash of vines closed in above him. He pulled up short as Draco came hovering beside him. “Thanks Malfoy” he gasped.

“I don’t think she likes us cheating” Draco said drily, as more vines curled and twisted, trying to block their path. He carefully kicked off again and Harry followed. They moved cautiously between the vines, aiming as best they could for the golden door. 

They landed together and tumbled through the door, shutting it just as a vine tried to snake its way through. 

“Well that was more dramatic than expected.” A smoky voice made them both roll to their feet, clutching their wands. “Oh please, put those twigs away” the voice continued “You won’t hurt me and I certainly won’t hurt you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Uncoiling from a darkened corner a large dragon came and draped itself across the far side of the room. Harry just gaped and even Draco stared for a second before recalling his training and bowing politely. He assessed the horns quickly “Madam” he said smoothly “Forgive us for intruding on you like this.”

The dragon laughed, small balls of smoke rolling out of her mouth “Someone is still teaching dragon etiquette? I never would have guessed.” She looked at Draco expectantly 

“We have come” Draco paused “We are seeking a maiden who we believe is at the top of the tower.” 

“Mmmmm” the dragon said “Curls for days? Brains like you wouldn’t believe? Yes, I think I know the one.” 

“Yes Madam. We seek her release and humbly beseech you.”

The dragon smirked at him and examined her claws “Prettily said little one. You may release her, but you have to earn it.”

Harry watched the exchange in fascination, yet again he realized just how little he knew about how the wizarding world truly operated. “Wait a minute” he broke in “Earn it? Like, what, do we have to fight you?”

The dragon grinned and showed lines of shining teeth “I wouldn’t recommend it. Though I can see you are feisty enough to give it a try.” Draco lay a restraining hand on Harry and turned back to the dragon.

“What can we do madam, to earn her release.”

The dragon settled comfortably down, crossing her front legs delicately. “You have to be deserving of her” she said simply. 

Harry began to pace, muttering to himself as he walked tight circles around the room. “Is he always like this?” The dragon asked in a loud whisper. 

“Worse usually” Draco answered drily.

“Oh shut UP Malfoy” Harry answered crossly, before sliding to the floor and putting his head on his knees. “I can’t do it.” He said finally, “I can’t think. I don’t know what to do. She’s my heart but that doesn’t mean I deserve her.”

Draco looked between the dragon and Harry and then walked decisively up to the preening dragon. Dropping to one knee he bowed his head. “Madam” he said “The truth is. I don’t deserve her. But I wish to help him release her.”

“Oh” the dragon asked with interest “And why is that?”

“Because he does deserve her. He’s been by her side through hell and back. And she deserves everything, especially to be happy and free. Please” Draco’s voice trembled slightly “Let me help him. For her sake, for their sake.”

The dragon considered Draco, her claw tapping idly on the stone floor “And what if it cost you your place in the bond?” she asked, in an almost bored tone “What would you say then.”

Draco’s hand drifted up to his chest and Harry could feel a soft caress run across the thread between them and another reverberate somewhere up, which he knew instinctively was towards Hermione. “Then so be it.” Draco said, voice strong and unwavering. “I will give it up freely, no matter…” he paused “No matter the personal cost.” 

“Intriguing” The dragon said, a ripple running through her scales “Alright little one. You may help him.”

“And the price?” Draco’s voice held just the barest tremor. 

“We shall see.”

Draco bowed his head in acceptance “Yes madam.”

“The feisty one is new to our customs if not our world” the dragon continued “I can see so much untapped magic. But he holds himself close, wound in protective circles around his vulnerable heart.” The dragon’s gaze bored into Draco “Much like you little one. You protect your heart, but at what cost?” Draco couldn’t hold the dragon’s gaze and just nodded mutely “Teach him to let go. No” the dragon paused “Show him what it means to let go. If he can tap into his magic. He can pass.” The dragon lowered her head and her eyes fluttered close. 

Draco turned back to Harry, who was still resting his head on his knees, and sat down in front of him. He grasped Harry’s hand and put it up to his chest. Harry just stared mutely at him and didn’t flinch when Draco put his own hand on Harry’s chest. “You...we…. have to let go.” Draco said softly “We’ve hidden what we feel, who we are. First through ignorance and then through fear.” Draco drew a shuddering breath “we have to stop fighting it.”

“You first” Harry said bitterly.

Draco nodded, not rising to the bait “Close your eyes. You, you have to trust me Harry.” Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids he could see the thread running between him and Draco and another curving off into the shadows behind him. The light brightened and Harry was overwhelmed with sensations. It wasn’t exactly pictures, but the feelings were clear and bright. Fear and joy and anticipation and even a fluttering fragile bit of hope. Hermione was there, and Harry as well. They were wrapped up in the threads that ran in golden circles around them and back to where he knew Draco was. He could feel Draco’s chest rising and falling rapidly under his hand “There” Draco choked out “I am quite literally baring my soul to you Potter.” 

“Harry” he said quietly.

“What?”

“We’re soul bonded” Harry said with a shrug “I think we should be on a first name basis.” Draco bit back a laugh as he tried to control his breathing. Harry did his best to relax. To let in all of the things that he was feeling. In whatever messy, incomplete and unknown form they were in. He breathed shallowly, trying not to be overwhelmed as the feelings rolled him over like an ocean current.

“That’s it” Draco said encouragingly “Relax. Let it wash over you. Do you feel your magic? It’s there, under all those feelings. I, well, I see it like a pool.” Harry brought the image of a pool to mind and gasped as it materialized. “Good” Draco encouraged “Pull it up to yourself. To your wand. It’s yours. You can draw on it anytime.” 

Biting his lip, Harry pulled a thread of magic up and into his wand arm. He nearly gasped at the rush of power that swirled through him and his eyes flew open. Draco sat back, not quite meeting his eyes “That was incredible” Harry said “I, I’ve never felt my magic like that.” He turned to the dragon “Uh, Madam.” The dragon cracked an eye open and looked at him “Did we, was that right?”

“It’s a start” the dragon said graciously and moved aside to clear the path to the stairs.  
Harry jumped up and reached a hand down for Draco, who gave him a weak smile and shook his head “Go” he said “She’s waiting.”

“And you?” The dragon asked

“I accept my fate Madam” Draco said woodenly.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mmm, yes. Well, your fate waits at the top of the stairs.” She eyed Harry “Well, half of it anyway. Unless you want me to change my mind?”

Draco stood slowly “Really?” he asked and the dragon merely smirked. 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and they dashed for the stairs. Taking them two at a time they were soon in a tower room. In the center of the room, Hermione was asleep. “It’s a dorm bed” Harry said with a snort “You think that if she’d fancied up the rest of it, she’d at least give herself a more luxurious bed.” 

Draco rolled his eyes and smacked Harry across the back of the head. “Now what?” he asked “This is going back to the Muggle fairy tale, what do we do?”

“Ah” Harry blushed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “Well, in the original. Um, well, the prince has to kiss her to wake her up.” 

Draco just stared “That is the biggest load of horse shit I’ve ever heard” he said flatly “That’s like Dumbledore saying love is the power Voldemort doesn’t know. “Harry shrugged helplessly “Besides” Draco went on “Are you saying that one, or both of us, should kiss Hermione without her say so? Because I’ve already been slapped by her once and it is not something I want to repeat.”

Harry glanced around and grimaced “I... I think we have to take this entire” he waved his hand to indicate the Castle as a whole “thing. To be her form of consent?”

“I don’t like it.” Draco said.

“I know. But I think it’s right.” 

“I’m kissing her cheek.”

“I’m not sure that will work.”

“Does the tale specify that it has to be on the lips?”

Harry thought hard “No” he admitted “It’s just, true loves kiss.”

Draco nodded “Then I’m going with the letter of the law.” his face softened “Besides, I don’t want our first to kiss to be like this.” He motioned Harry forward “But you first.”

“Me!” Harry said “Why?”

“I don’t know. I’m feeling generous” Draco snarked “You're her best friend and If she comes up swinging she can hit you for a change”

“You know she has hit me before”

“That witch does have violent tendencies”

“It’s kind of a turn on right”

“It really is”

“What does that say about us”

“I thought you looked hot wielding a gun, so I’m not really one to pass judgement. You can analyze all of it after she wakes up... and maybe think of a safeword”

“Apples?”

“I like apples”

“Me too”

“You're stalling now”

“I know. Its just... fuck she's gonna kill me”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, brushing a curl back from Hermione’s face. “You have to come back to me Hermione” he whispered “I need you.” he glanced back at Draco “We need you. I promise. I will kiss you properly when you are awake.” He leaned down and placed his lips gently against her cheek. They both startled as there was a rustling and movement somewhere in the Castle, a slight scraping like things rearranging.

Harry stood, wiping his palms on his trousers and gestured to Draco. Draco sat carefully on the bed and picked up Hermione’s hand. “I don’t care what the dragon said” he whispered “I don’t deserve you. I know we are bonded. And Potter, Harry, seems to think this is the only way. I just want you to know that I won’t kiss you again until I’ve earned it.” He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her other cheek. 

There was a noise in the courtyard and both of them rushed to the window. Below them they could see their classmates slowly picking themselves up and the vines rapidly retreating. “It’s working!” Harry said excitedly, but then he turned back to Hermione and his face fell “But she’s still asleep.” 

Draco glared at the ceiling and shook his head “She wants this done properly” he said and took Harry’s hand. Drawing him closer his grey eyes searched his green ones. “I’ll tell you what I told her. I don’t deserve either of you. I don’t know what my own feelings are and how I’m supposed to change who I’ve been. This is not the happily ever after, it’s the messy figuring it out part. But I’m willing to try, if you are.” Harry just nodded at him, looking a bit dazed. “I think, I think we need to kiss.” 

Harry blanched slightly and then hastily apologized “Sorry, that wasn’t what it looked like. Just caught me off guard.”

“No, I get it.” Draco said with a laugh “I wasn’t quite ready for it either, but we will do this one then wait until we are ready?”

“Deal” Harry agreed.

Draco leaned in, hesitating for just a moment, before pressing his lips to Harry’s. They pulled back and Harry searched his face. “Do you think that did it?” He asked quietly.

Behind them they heard a rustling and they turned to see Hermione’s bright eyes staring at them. “It’s a start” she said, breaking into a radiant smile.


	8. OPTIONAL EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WordsmithMusings gave me this dialogue and it was too hilarious not to throw out there. Enjoy!

Hermione sat up "Now, lets go teach this dragon about consent - for the next time."

Draco paled "Next time?"

"Count me out," grumbled Harry. "I am done. Next time I’m O U T out."

Hermione giggled "yes well its the magical world-"

“Planning out role playing scenarios already?” Draco drawled “Bit forward don’t you think?”

Hermione looked at him in shock then jumped when Harry shouted "I volunteer to be the damsel next time!"

"Dammit! Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione huffed "and what does that make me?"

"Knight in shining armor," smirked Harry.

Hermione looked between them - noting their matching smirks. "Fine, but also stop that. One self satisfied smirk is enough"

Harry and Draco both both bowed "as our lady wishes"


End file.
